


Lie

by bokutoppai



Series: Haikyuu Rarepairs Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, HQrarepairweek2020, M/M, Movie Night, ends up in a sleepover, this one is also pretty rushed oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoppai/pseuds/bokutoppai
Summary: Matsukawa couldn't stand Tendou. However somehow he always found himself accepting whatever he proposed, and that's what brought him outside of Shiratorizawa's dormitories at 10pm.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Tendou Satori
Series: Haikyuu Rarepairs Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720471
Kudos: 24





	Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Rarepairs week - day 7 (dormitory)

Matsukawa was already regretting this.  
He always talked about how he couldn't stand Tendou, yet he was there, outside of Shiratorizawa's dorms at 10pm, trying to sneak in with Satori's help.

Tendou had tried to invite him multiple times, to go see a movie, to go to a cafe together, or simply to go on a walk together.  
Matsukawa didn't know _why_ he did this. Or, to be more correct, a small part of him knew but kept denying it.  
Satori was annoying, he wasn’t the person in Shiratorizawa’s volleyball club he hated the most for nothing.   
Issei _hated_ him. At least that’s what he wanted to make himself believe.  
He still gave up each time he invited him to go somewhere, or when that day Satori asked for his phone number and, for how much he tried to ignore the redhead, he ended up giving it to him anyway.

There was something about Tendou that always convinced him to do what he wanted after a while.  
One day the thought Satori could be a wizard, or someone else who could use magic, crossed his mind.  
However he tried to get it out of his mind, because "he didn't want to turn into Oikawa".

This time Tendou called him, and proposed to watch a movie in the dorms.  
He hung up without saying a thing, but shortly after that he called again, Satori's fake offended voice reached his ears.  
Matsukawa asked when he should be there, when he heard how late it was he was tempted to refuse… he couldn't bring himself to do it.

The door unlocked, Tendou greeted Issei with his usual cheerful tone, and he invited him inside.  
He explained his roommate wouldn't be there for the night for personal issues. It would've been boring without anyone, so he decided to invite him.  
Satori was careful not to be seen bringing an outsider in the dorms.

Once they got in the room, he turned on his laptop, got a bag of snacks and threw himself on the bed, motioning Issei to sit beside him.  
The movie started playing, and despite Satori’s constant interruptions to make a comment, Matsukawa enjoyed himself.

Towards the end of the movie Satori started dozing off, he leaned onto him, resting his head on Matsukawa's shoulder.  
The latter took a look at him, his eyes lingered on his features for a few seconds.  
Matsukawa always said he couldn't stand Tendou.  
But _perhaps that was a lie_ , his presence was warm and made him feel comfortable.  
A small smile formed on his lips, he paused the last bit of the movie and rested his head on Satori's.  
His eyes closed, soon he fell asleep by his side.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry this sounded so rushed ghhhh


End file.
